Imagine All the People
by RobinWayne
Summary: "I made the whole thing up didn't I?" Kurt made up his and Blaine's relationship, no one has even heard of Blaine (outside of what Kurt has said), let alone seen him. Kurt struggles to deal with everyone telling him Blaine doesn't exist but he refuses to believe it. Semi-Cannon until S3.


AN: I wrote this in an afternoon where I was stuck at McD's for four hours watching my kid play. Like everything non-WoW I write, this is unbeta'd.

I personally don't really care for the ending but every time I tried to mess with it it just got worse so, oh well. And in all honesty when I realized the slightly similar plot line this had to some early 2000s movie I watched as a teen I wanted to stab something repeatedly.

D/C: I don't own anything.

* * *

"Hey Kiddo, I know your busy with the ending of your Junior year and all but you I still want you home for Friday night Dinners. I know you've already had most of your finals." Burt told his son over Skype. "I don't want us to make the same mistake as earlier this year and have you run yourself ragged. You can't imagine the scare you gave me when you collapsed on that staircase."

"I know Dad, I'll take it easier. You know how finals can be. But I'll be there Friday." Kurt yawned while glancing over his shoulder to his empty bed.

"Good… Why don't you bring along that boyfriend you always talk about?"

Kurt blushed a bright red and squealed, "DAD!" he bit his lip and looked over his shoulder again, after a shrug of his shoulders he turned back around to the camera, "Sure Dad, he'd love to come."

Burt gave Kurt an odd look, "Just make sure to check with him, you never know, he might have some plans for Friday that you don't know about."

Kurt scoffed and looked over his shoulder again, shaking his head and muttering, "Dads."

Burt frowned and leaned in closer to the camera, "Kurt? What are you looking at?"

"DAAD!" Kurt huffed, "Very funny but you've met Blaine before."

"Kiddo, no I haven't. Now what's on your bed that's so important that you keep looking at it?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at his dad, "It's Blaine."

"Kid, this isn't funny. What's there?"

Kurt frowned and walked up to the bed grabbing at nothing and walking back to the camera, "Yes, it's Blaine. See."

Burt's face dropped as he looked at Kurt's hand holding nothing, "You sure Blaine's there?"

"Of course I'm sure Blaine's there." Kurt laughed quietly, "Do we need to get your eyes checked Dad? You are getting older." He joked.

"I… Hey Kiddo, I just remembered something. Do you. Can Blaine stay with you until I get up there?" Burt asked as he slipped on his baseball cap.

"Sure Dad, we were just going to do some homework but it's awfully late. Can't it just wait until tomorrow dinner?"

"No Kurt, I… I need to talk to you about this in person, just… just don't do anything and wait for me ok?"

"Sure Dad, we'll be there."

Burt turned and grabbed his cell phone and keys, "I'll be there as soon as I can Kiddo. I'll see you-"

"Soon Dad, I'm sure Blaine can keep me entertained until you get here." Kurt rolled his eyes until his jaw dropped and he shrieked, "Blaine! My dad could of heard that." Kurt elbowed the air next to him, "He was joking Dad, we aren't…" Kurt blushed a dark red, "We're not doing anything like _that__**."**_

"I trust you kiddo," Burt smiled sadly, "I love you Kiddo." He turned off Skype and headed out the door.

* * *

((5 months later))

Rachel and Kurt stood off to the side as they waited for their order to be called. "Kurt, you should of given that cute barista your number." Rachel whispered to Kurt, "He was totally into you."

Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "You know I can't do that."

"Oh yes, because you haven't gotten over your imaginary boyfriend. Kurt the idea is insane and you're wasting perfectly good opportunities of meeting cute boys because of it."

"It's… it's not just that Rachel, you know I'm not ready after everything that happened."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy." Rachel said before spotting a table opening. "Hey, grab my drink will you? I'm going to go grab that table."

Kurt barely had time to nod before Rachel was off, pushing people out of her way. Kurt frowned when he was alone and shook off the feeling of despair at Rachel's thoughtless words. "He's not imaginary" he muttered to himself.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice whispered next to Kurt's ear.

Kurt turned around in surprise and glared at the boy standing there. "Sebastian." He said gritting his teeth.

The boy smiled, "Well well well, such a surprise to see the infamous Kurt Hummel all the way up here in Westerville. I didn't think Daddy dearest would let out around here after you left Dalton." Kurt turned away from the boy, "Are you looking for your lost boyfriend?"

"I'm here shopping, me being up here has nothing to do with Dalton or Blaine." Kurt hissed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said as he shifted into Kurt's personal space.

"Yes really, now back off Sebastian. I don't want to see your CW hair or your horse face."

Sebastian took a step back, "Hmm, I guess I shouldn't provoke the crazies."

Kurt tensed his jaw and bit out, "I'm not crazy Smythe."

Sebastian smirked, "Yea, sure sure. So how is Blaine? Or should I ask him? Is he here with you today? I could never tell when he was around." Kurt flinched, "Oh, I'm sorry did I strike a nerve? Did your imaginary boyfriend leave you? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean you have to go to that cesspool you call a school and from what I heard everyone at McKinley stays far far from you. And how's that new family of yours? Rumor is that your nice new stepmom moved out with her kid because no one signed up to live with a lunatic."

Kurt blinked his glossy eyes, "You don't know what you're talking about. I'm not crazy and B-Blaine is real. H-He is." Kurt tilted his head up and headed up to the counter to grab his and Rachel's order that was just called.

"I thought Blaine drank black coffee, it he switching it up?" Sebastian asked.

"He's not here. I'm... Rachel came with me."

"Oh really, I couldn't tell. Are you sure he's not lurking somewhere or are you hiding him from everyone again?"

"Leave me alone, I'm sure you know everyone would believe my mental insanity plead if I was to kill you. " Kurt said as he pushed Sebastian out of the way and walked over to the corner table Rachel had grabbed. He sat down across from Rachel and passed her drink over to her. "I hate the wait in here; it always takes forever in the winter."

Rachel nodded in agreement and took a sip of her drink, "At least it's worth the wait." She sighed and leaned back in her chair enjoying the warmth. She took another drink and pursed her lips looking at Kurt. "What's that on your cup?"

Kurt turned his cup to see a phone number written with the name Chandler half under his coffee sleeve. He groaned and sunk in his seat. "Of course this would be my luck."

"This is great! You have to call him Kurt!"

"Rachel, no. I just… I can't. It's too hard right now. I… can we leave? Let's finish up our shopping and then head home."

"Fine," Rachel said pouting while they got out of their seats, "I need to stop by Brooks and Brothers there's a sweater that would be great for my Papi."

Kurt nodded and started heading towards that part of the mall, "Perfect, I saw this bowtie on their website that would just look great on Blaine. And I need to stop by one of those video game stores to get something for Finn. Oh hey, what did you get Finn?" Kurt asked Rachel, when she didn't respond he continued, "I'm not going to tell him I just don't want to get him the same game as you." Kurt stared at Rachel who had stopped walking. "Rachel? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Are you seriously asking me that?" Rachel said slightly hysterical.

"I'm sure if you got Finn something besides a video game he'll love it. As long as it's not another one of those cat calendars."

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think we should head home now."

"What? Rachel, I thought-"

"Kurt, you need to go home. Right now."

Kurt frowned and asked hesitantly, "Was it what I said? Rachel come on, even if you did get him another calendar I'm sure he'll love it. I mean. I-I've been looking forward to shopping with you all week. You know that n-no one wants to go out with me since I came back."

Rachel's shoulders slumped down, "I'm sorry Kurt. I'm trying. I am. Finn told me things were back to normal which is why I planned this whole outing but it's obviously not normal if you refuse to believe Blaine doesn't exist and it's easy at school. There are no out guys in Lima but Kurt. That barista gave you his number and you refuse to even think about calling him."

Kurt stiffened, "I… I'm not ready to go out with anyone Rachel, you know that. And I-I know your r-right about Bl… about him." He looked down at his shoes.

"Kurt stop lying!"

"I'm not" Kurt said softly.

"Kurt." Rachel sighed, "Kurt you just told me you wanted to buy him something."

Kurt froze, his eyes widened and he let out a quiet "oh"

"Yeah" Rachel places a hand on top of Kurt's arm, "Why don't we go home and we can talk to your dad about this."

"No! Rachel please. He just started letting me out of the house without him or Carole. Please Rachel, it was an honest mistake. I didn't even know I said anything about him. It was probably a reflex or something."

Rachel looked unsure, "I don't know Kurt."

"Rachel please. It was my first time mentioning him today, right?" Rachel nodded, "See, its better. I'm getting there. Let's not freak out my parents."

"Okay, I won't say anything this time."

Kurt hugged Rachel. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Rachel, you don't know what this means to me."

* * *

There was a knock at Kurt's door, "Come in!" Kurt called out from his desk as he minimized the web browser he had open.

"Key Kiddo." Burt said as he walked in.

"Dad, hi." Kurt turned around in his chair; he paused taking in Burt's expression, "Dad, what's wrong?

Burt let out a sigh as he moved into Kurt's room, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Kurt fidgeted in his seat, "No?"

"Kurt."

"Well, I… you know last week, when you let me go out with Rachel, well… I… um… we went to the mall in Westerville and I…" Kurt sunk into his seat, "I mentioned Blaine. But it wasn't on purpose I swear. It… It was a reflex; I think maybe something Rachel said triggered it."

Burt rubbed a hand over his head. "Kurt, Kiddo, your school called me today. They wanted me down at there to show me something."

Kurt blanched, "Wh-What was it?"

"It was more for than one class kiddo." Burt said.

"It was?"

"Yea, why don't you come upstairs and we'll talk about it."

"But… what. What about Finn and Carole?"

"Finn's at Puck's house and Carole is still at work. Come on Kiddo." Burt walked up the stairs of Kurt's basement room. Kurt turned around and hurriedly turned off his computer and followed his father upstairs. Kurt's steps faltered as he stepped into the living room.

"Dad? Why… why do you have all my binders out?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Sit down Kurt." Burt pulled out a chair. Once Kurt was seated Burt pulled over a drawing notebook. "Your art teacher was the first to catch it." Burt said as he flipped through the pages. "At first they assumed you were trying to change things up with men's fashion and Dalton's uniform." Burt said as he stopped at one of the earlier pages. He flipped the paged and turned the notebook to the side. "Then she came across this." On the page was a pencil sketch of two boys in the Dalton uniform, one of them was clearly supposed to be Kurt, while the other one had slicked back hair. Across the top of the page was the words, "You move me Kurt" in bright red pencil. Kurt flushed at the page but before he could say anything his dad grabbed another notebook that Kurt usually kept on him. The first page Burt stopped at was of the same boy standing in a group of boys which looked vaguely like the Warblers. The page after that was half done and showed the boy standing on top of a couch. And then there was a page of the boy leaning over a couch looking at "Kurt" with the words "gosh your lips look delicious" in green marker. Then there was pages of men's fashion, including a tux/kilt combo Kurt wanted to wear to Dalton's prom last year. There was even more pages of colors mixed together with notes on the bottom of what shades were used. It wasn't until a handful of pages later did Burt stop again. "You need to accept it Kurt. Blaine doesn't exist." It's the first picture in full color; on the page was a drawing of Kurt in a kilt and crown dancing with the same boy while being surrounded by members of New Directions. On the bottom of the page it read, "They can't touch us or what we have" The next picture is of Kurt and the other boy drinking coffee. The background is all grey pencil but the two boys are in color. "I love you Kurt" is in blacker marker right above one of the boys. Burt placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and softly said, "He never did."

"I… Dad. It's not. I know none of that was real. It's just… it's nice to think someone could l-love me like that."

"Kiddo, that wasn't the only thing." Burt pulls over a report and opens it to a page of poetry. There's no name but the poem goes on about a strong boy with golden eyes and a sad, dark past who saves another boy; how they feel in love despite what everyone was saying around them.

"I… Dad. It was just-"

Burt pushes that one aside and pulls up another folder. "Now, I don't speak French but your teacher included some cliff notes." Burt turned to a test that has a post-it note on it, "#3 Elizabeth and Blaine would travel to the ends of the earth for their love. "#8 Devon has dark brown hair, golden eyes and a smile that can power a concert. #15 Mr. Anderson helped the hopeless spy to the location of his mission." He flipped to a page filled with notes with verbs and tenses, covering the boarder were hearts with "KEH & BDA".

Kurt sunk down in his seat as his dad pulled up his math notebook. On one of the pages that has notes about triangles has writing that read, "Blaine's eyebrows are acute triangles. I wonder if he'll let me measure the angles with his different expressions."

Burt pushed it away and then pulled up Kurt's history notebook. Kurt's eyes widened as Burt turned to his note section. Every spare inch of the boarders were filled with notes about Blaine. "Blaine's part Greek on his dad side." "Blaine's mom's parents still live in the Philippians." "Blaine's Uncle died in Vietnam, his dad doesn't like talking about him." Burt sighed as he pushed away the binders and notebooks. He squeezed Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt, you told me all this stopped. If it's still… I don't know what to do to help Kiddo."

Kurt started crying, he stood up and his dad pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok, we can fix this." Burt said to Kurt.

* * *

Kurt's eyes flew open; he turned to look at the clock on his dresser. _'2AM' _Kurt slowly got out of bed and walked over to his desk. He turned on his computer and held his breath as it booted up. After a few minutes he sunk into his chair and opened up a chrome incognito. He paused and listened to make sure no one else was up. Once he was satisfied he wouldn't be caught he went to Tumblr and clicked on the unsaved post he had been working on earlier that day. He added a few things about his family and friends not understanding. Even if Blaine wasn't real, which he didn't accept as the truth, it didn't mean his feelings for the boy changed. He still loved his mom and she's been gone a long time. His dad even still had a special spot for her in his heart even though he was married to Carole. And Blaine was just gone, he wasn't dead. He would come back for Kurt. Just because he couldn't… didn't see or talk to Blaine any more didn't mean he stopped thinking about him, he still dreamed about Blaine. Kurt sighed and then re-read his post making sure to change Blaine to Nathaniel and wear he lived to a small city in Washington. He couldn't afford for someone to find his blog and have it lead back to him, once he was satisfied nothing could be traced back to him he posted it. Kurt felt slightly better after it went up. He was just so tired of everyone giving him a hard time about Blaine; it had gotten bad enough that he was lying to everyone about believing Blaine wasn't real. Kurt knew he would never accept that.

* * *

_Blaine stroked Kurt's check while they were lying in bed. He tugged Kurt over so this head was resting on Blaine's bare chest. Kurt began idly fingering Blaine's sparse chest hair. "How are you feeling?" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear._

_"Mhmm" Kurt sighed; he hugged Blaine closely and intertwined on of his legs with Blaine's. "Great. I'm feeling Great."_

_Blaine grinned widely, "Great." He leaned in and kissed the top of Kurt's hair. "This might sound really sappy but I'm happy that we did this. I'm just… it makes me so happy that we were each other's first."_

_Kurt coyly smiled, "Hopefully the first of many" he added before nuzzling Blaine's chest._

_Blaine let out a soft chuckle, "I'm serious Kurt. I don't' think there's anyone else in the world I would want to share this with."_

_Kurt sighs softly, "I know Blaine. It was perfect…. You're perfect. I don't care what anyone says Blaine. I have never felt more connected to someone so you must be real."_

_Blaine's hand stilled during Kurt's speech, "Kurt? What… what do you mean? I thought your friends and family like me."_

_Kurt buried his face into Blaine's chest, "Oh Blaine, its horrible! I… They keep telling me you're not real. E-Everyone says I'm c-crazy but I'm not! Y-You don't think I'm crazy do you, Blaine?"_

_"Oh baby." Blaine held Kurt tightly. "If you're crazy than so am I. I… I've been having this horrible nightmare for the past few months and I'm always in a hospital and you're never there. They keep saying I've been in a coma for the past year. God Kurt it's just awful. Last night my parents showed up and said that I they weren't paying to send me to some prep school and that I would be starting a new school this week. But every time I have one of these dreams I just think of you and remind myself that they can't touch our love."_

_"I don't understand why everything is so hard for us Blaine. It's not fair. We've been through so much… when will we get a break?"_

_"I know, baby, I know. But just think, next year we'll be in New York… together. No matter what."_

_"No matter what." Kurt nodded in agreement, "They can't make me say goodbye to you. I'm never saying goodbye to you."_

_Blaine leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto Kurt's lips, "And I'm never leaving you." Kurt yawned and relaxed into Blaine. "Go to sleep Kurt. I'll go before your parents come home this morning. I love you so much."_

_Kurt mumbled, "I love you too." He was asleep before he even finished the last word._

* * *

"Hey Hummel, where's your boyfriend? Oh that's right, I forgot. He doesn't exist!" Some jocks yelled as Kurt walked into the choir room.

"Speak of the freak." Santana snapped "I think he should be benched until after Sectionals. We're going against the Warbler's who's to say he won't go running to them and spill everything to them to try and find his **boyfriend**."

"Dude that's not cool, I told you all things were different now." Finn muttered.

"Yes and I can safely say that Kurt is back to normal now. "Rachel added, "I went out with him the other week and everything was just fine. "

"Oh really Man-hands?" Santana said while buffing her nails, "Because when I ran into that a group of sleazy guys from Dalton one of them was talking about running into Kurt at the Bean talking to himself. Kurt still thinks that his boy-toy is real. That Kurt even mentioned he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. What do you have to say about that?"

Rachel stopped on the spot and turned to Kurt who was sinking into his seat. "Kurt… she's lying right?"

Kurt looked down and stammered, "I…"

"KURT, please tell me that you don't still believe he's real." Rachel shouted.

"Dude, have you been lying to us?" Finn said, "I need to call Burt about this." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Burt's number.

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, why did they have to take the one good thing away from him. Where was Blaine when he needed him? He should be able to blush and giggle with his friends about finally taking that last step with Blaine last week, not defending that he was real. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'S REAL, HE'S REAL AND I SAW HIM LAST WEEK AND I LOVE HIM. YOU CANNOT TAKE THAT AWAY!" Kurt took a shaky breathe, "I **love** him and I don't care what any of you say. You can't break us up because what we have is true love. He is my soul mate. You don't get to just take that away!" Kurt turned to walk out of the choir room when Finn grabbed his arm

"Your dad's on his way. Just… just sit down Kurt." Finn said towering over Kurt.

Kurt huffed and sat back down in his seat, "Fine, but I'm done with all of you. " Finn sat down next to Kurt but everyone else sat on the other side of the choir room. Some of them even got up to move further away.

Just as everyone started whispering to each other Mr. Schue walked in. "Hey Everyone! I want you to give a warm New Directions' welcome to our newest member…" He said as a boy walked in behind him looking at the floor. "Blaine Anderson! He just transferred here but I'm sure everyone will be nice to him." Mr. Schue clapped his hands together and smiled at the class. His smile dropped when he noticed everyone was looking between Kurt and the new kid. "Is there a problem guys?" The new kid was still looking at the floor and kicked the ground not paying attention to anything.

Kurt stood up and covered his mouth with his hand, he took a ragged breath, "B-Blaine?"

Blaine's head snapped up and he looked directly at Kurt. His jaw dropped, "I… I… what… Kurt? Why are?"

Tears rolled down Kurt's as he took a step closer to Blaine, he shakily whispered, "Oh god Blaine." And the next thing anyone in the room knew Kurt was in the arms of the new kid.

"Oh god Kurt, it's you. I… I don't understand but thank god you're here." Blaine said as he brushed Kurt's hair. He lifted Kurt's face and wiped off his tears, "Don't cry Kurt, I… I love you so much." Kurt let out a soggy laugh before leaning up to kiss Blaine softly.

The entire choir room was staring at the two boys who were now gripping each other tightly. Mr. Schue coughed to get the boys to separate which surprisingly worked. The smiled at each other and Kurt tugged Blaine to a seat to sit next to each other.

Burt ran into the choir room, slightly out of breath. "I got here as fast as I could. Kurt, where are you buddy, we need to get you some help." Burt looked around and noticed everyone in the class staring at two people sitting closely to each other in the corner. "Kurt?" It looked like Kurt but… he'd never seen Kurt that close to someone before. .. to another boy before.

Blaine's head popped up and he looked at Burt. "Kurt, baby… why is your dad here?"

Burt frowned at the boy calling his son baby, he took a step closer, "And just who do you think you are?"

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "You don't… Mr. Hummel, it's me…. You know. Kurt's boyfriend." Burt narrowed his eyes at the boy at the last remark; Blaine stood up and walked up to him. "I really don't know what's going on but. It's nice to meet you again Mr. Hummel, my name's Blaine Anderson."

"Just who do you think you are, playing some kind of sick trick on my son? I've never seen you before and everyone knows there's no real Blaine Anderson." Burt roared at the boy.

Blaine dropped his hand and looked back at Kurt, "Baby? Was this what you were talking about last week? About the whole… me not being real." Kurt nodded and grabbed onto Blaine tightly. "Oh baby, I'm sorry you had to go through this. I'm so sorry." Blaine petted Kurt's back.

"Hey, get your hands off my son." Burt snarled as he walked up next to Kurt.

"Mr. Hummel, I don't understand anything of this but I've been dating Kurt for almost 9 months now. We've known each other over a year. I don't know why no one here remembers me but I know all of you, and I know Kurt. I won't… You can't make me leave him." Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt closer, "We're both over 18 and even if you separate us now we will just wait until we're in New York together. Kurt is my soul mate." All of the New Directions gasped, "I love him and no one can touch us or what we have. Nothing any of you can say or do will change it."

Burt shook his head and tried to look at Kurt who was still clutching Blaine. "Kurt, buddy? We talked about this. You know he's just trying to trick you." Kurt shook his head and refused to look at his father. "Kurt… Come on, we can fix this."

"No." Kurt stood up out of Blaine's protective grip but grabbed Blaine's hand. "No Dad, this is Blaine. My Blaine. He… We." Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and pulled up his bag. He grabbed his art notebook and flipped to the latest page. The page was a close up of a boy with slicked back. There was no color on the page yet besides for the boy's eyes and the words on the bottom, "I'm never leaving you." "Don't you understand. This is Blaine. MY BLAINE."

Burt looked between the drawing and the boy sitting next to his son. He took a step back when he realized they looked almost exactly the same. The boy in the picture looked a bit more casual but besides that they looked the same.

The New Directions all watched in shock until Mr. Schue started to herd everyone outside of the class to give the boys some privacy.

"Mr. Hummel, my parents just transferred me here. They… they've been telling me that I've been in a coma for the past year and a half. I-I don't believe them, but no one remembers me. Besides Kurt. I saw the Warbler's and they had no idea who I was. And I've met you… you, well you liked me. Kurt's friend's liked me but it's like everything I remember didn't happen. But Kurt." Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled shyly. "I remember seeing Kurt last week and telling him-"

"About a nightmare. Oh god Blaine this… when you walked in did, did you still think you were in your nightmare?" Kurt asked.

"Baby, I… my parents dropped me off."

"Did they end their trip early? I thought they were going to be in Europe at least another two weeks." Kurt asked.

"That's the thing Kurt, they dropped me off after we stopped by to see my doctor. The same doctor that I was telling you about. I… Baby, it might not have been a nightmare."

Kurt looked at Blaine fondly, "Blaine, honey, I think we would of known if you were in a coma for the past 17 months. " He frowned as Blaine shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn't have met you if that's the truth."

"You know." Blaine bit his lip and squeezed Kurt's hand, "You know how last year you told me that it was getting really tough? And how… how before you met me that you didn't know how you went on? Th-that before you transferred to Dalton you were really tired of everything?"

Burt watched the one boy pretty much say that his son, his Kurt was thinking about suicide last year and no one noticed. He slowly backed up until he reached the door, he stood outside the door and made a call to Carole.

" I… My doctor today. He um… He mentioned today about how much of a turnaround I've had. About, how I started waking up in June, the same time as you… as you left Dalton. And how it was such a surprise in March for my brain activity to spike because back… because last October they almost lost me. I… I almost died Kurt." Blaine and Kurt had tears running down their face.

"I could of lost you?" Kurt asked softly.

"No baby, we could of lost each other." Blaine leaned closer to Kurt softly kissed his tear stained lips. "I think maybe… maybe we saved each other. It doesn't make sense but. I've been trying to think of what to do to make things better for you after you told me last week and when the doctor said. When I heard what happened I just had this thought that if this was true then we would of both been gone in the same month."

Kurt gasped and shook his head. "I don't care. I don't care Blaine, you're here and whatever did or didn't happen doesn't change how I feel about you. This doesn't change what we have. I love you."

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, "I love you too."


End file.
